


Heaven Warrior Valltack

by Bobo_Biotos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Cruise Ships, Demons, Description of Old Dude Face, Elevators, Genocide, Giant Robots, Giants, Gladiators, Hotel Rooms, Imperialism, Jet Planes, Lasers, Lions, Mass Death, Mecha, Military, Moon, Moving Staircase, National Tragedies, Near Future, Oily Half-Naked Guy, Pseudoscience, Robots, Secret Laboratory, Shadow people, Silent Car Ride, Space Flight, Thunder and Lightning, Unorthodox Body Plans, Violence, Wizard Van, transforming robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_Biotos/pseuds/Bobo_Biotos
Summary: The Lunarian Empire, a hyper-advanced alien nation on the dark side of the moon, unleashes a small army of colossal battle machines to destroy the Earth's civilization as punishment for the negligence they believed that they received from humanity. However, a scientist stationed on the Eastern Seaboard whose voyage to space had been disrupted by a Lunarian attack develops a superweapon to counter them, and pulls two young acquaintances from their rather lavish lives to help defend the world with his mighty mechanical warriors.





	1. Might of the Lunarian Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lunarian Minister of Science, Rujiful, convenes with the Marshal of its military, Sanakhan, discussing a project that Rujiful has designed to destroy the civilization of Earth.

YEAR 20XX, JULY 18 LOCATION: EARTH’S MOON

Within a fortress hidden from view by the darkness cast on half the moon, two beings walked through a great corridor. In structure and movement, they were like humans. In hue and detail, they were alien. The taller of the beings, a caped figure marked by bloodstained spines circling his head and in two rows down his back, spoke for the first time of their meeting, breaking a silence only bothered by the faint thuds of walking.

“Minister Rujiful, I have waited long to see the results of your project. For years we have beheld the wondrous lives of the lightbound Earthmen, and with this enterprise you’ve kept hidden from me for quite a while, we shall show them the darkness that they have done nothing to assist.”

The smaller figure, gaunt and deathly pale, with a long, unkempt beard stark black, responded to his superior. “Marshal Sanakhan, I do believe that my efforts will satisfied you. This is a program that no weapon or strategy ever devised by the Earthmen will be able to counter. There are simply too many ways with which it can cause them failure, too many solutions to the problems they cause.”

Sanakhan smirked, speaking in turn. “My expectations are great. I pray that whatever this is, it will be a joy to behold as well.” The duo reached the hall’s end at a heavy door, 12-digit keypad to the side.

Rujiful put his hand to the keypad, covering it with the sleeve of his cloak. He dexterously moved the six fingers of his hand, quickly clattering out the code he’d committed to memory. Converted to Arabic numerals and Latin letters, the code was ‘34BA60B8620B’. None of the 8,916,100,448,255 (or BBB,BBB,BBB,BBB, one shy of one Lunar trillion) other codes would work. The door cracked open, and Rujiful and Sanakhan walked through the gateway.

What Sanakhan saw through the door was a splendor he had awaited for years. Colossal machines, 72 (60) in number, ranging from 40 meters (23 times the height of Rujiful [173 cm], 16 times the height of Sanakhan [250 cm]) to 400 meters in length or height, although most were between 80 and 120 meters. They all had some monstrous features baked into their mechanical bodies, and all had a designation with one number, from 1 to 72(60).

“As part of the project, I’ve devised a method of transporting them to earth safely as well.” Rujiful said to the awestruck Sanakhan. For every great machine, there was an even greater metal sphere that they could enter for safe Earth transportation, and at the back of the huge hangar was a series of four colossal cannons, each compatible with the three sizes of metal spheres. One of 500-meter caliber, two of 150-meter caliber, and one of 100-meter caliber. “The energy required to launch them to Earth is not enough to launch all the machines in succession. We can only use the three small cannons once each at full charge, and that charge comes every quarter of this moon’s revolution around the Earth. The largest cannon can only be used once every revolution. I designed the machines accordingly, and there are only six machines that require the large cannon.”

“Minister Rujiful,” Sanakhan inquired. “Do you have another term for these machines? They deserve more respect than this.”

“I do indeed, Marshal. These are not mere machines, they are…” Rujiful gestured to the machines with flair unused by most Lunarians. “The Pandemonium Warriors!”

“Such a wonderful name. Those on Earth will be wracked with terror upon beholding them for sure. It will surely teach them for refusing to aid our civilization.” Sanakhan put his clawed hand to his chin with ruthless glee. Now go, unleash the Pandemonium Warriors on Earth’s people, Rujiful!”

With that word, Rujiful plucked a metal scepter taller than he was from the wall, and with the pushes of a few buttons, three of the Pandemonium Warriors rose.

First was No. 10, named ‘Scorchwheel’. It was somewhat like a centaur, having five goat-like legs equidistant on a ring on a lower body with six mighty rocket thrusters. In the center top of the body was a telescoping tube leading to a torso like a man, with a head like a lion atop its shoulders that spewed blue flame. It had mighty arms like those of great apes. Rather notably, it sat upon a wheel. It rotated this wheel upward, and the spokes opened up on both sides of the wheel, allowing the main body of Scorchwheel to enter. Its torso snaked down into its base, and it folded three of the five legs around itself, using the other two to move. It moved itself with the wheel into one of the 150-meter spheres, barely fitting the wheel inside. Scorchwheel pulled the two halves of the sphere around itself, and it moved the sphere to one of the compatible cannons.

Second was No. 6, named ‘Wirebolt’. It was simple in its appearance, being a machine lion with a human head in its mane and four horns. From its horns, it shot bolts of lightning, and from its mouth came a wave of thunder. It slunked into a 100-meter sphere, and moved it into the small cannon.

Third and last was No. 27, named ‘Vennknite’. It was a simple yet durable machine, built like a human or a Lunarian. It wielded a huge bladed staff and had great cannons in its chest. It walked to another 150-meter sphere, which it easily fit itself into, but the staff was a tight fit. It sealed the sphere, and moved to the cannon next to Scorchwheel.

With the three Pandemonium Warriors ready, Rujiful led Sanakhan to the end of the platform they stood on, where he pushed three buttons in a row of four. The three cannons went off, first the one with Scorchwheel, then with Vennknite, then with Wirebolt.

“Now,” spoke Rujiful, “the Pandemonium Warriors will arrive on Earth and reactivate in a matter of hours. Sanakhan - tell the Emperor of this! He shall watch with us as Earth’s nation crumbles!”


	2. Creating the Black Gold Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young adults Jeanne Sabat and Brayden Moore are called to the laboratory of acquaintance Professor Blue Blanton. The huge battle machine Blanton has developed in secret, the Valltack, needs to be deployed against Lunarian invaders right away. One of Blanton's selected two will be forced into a trial by fire.

A mansion stood a couple hundred yards from a cliff overlooking the open ocean. Behind it was a rather nice pool, where the house’s two residents relaxed. Floating in the pool was a slender young woman with an untenable net of long thick hair, and just outside of the detached pool house was her housemate, a hulk of a man wearing naught but shorts, pale skin caked in oil. They had hardly moved from these positions, the woman simply drifting in the pool and the man just breathing in a way where there was a visible movement. The serenity of the moment was disturbed by a hum from just outside the pool. The woman rolled, quickly pushing herself to the pool’s edge. She clambered out and wiped her hands on a towel before picking up the mobile phone from one of the chairs, accepting the call, and putting it on speaker.  
“Jeanne! Get Brayden to drive you to the lab! It’s urgent!”  
“Okay, Professor Blanton. You’re on speaker, so he can hear you! We’ll be on our way quick!” She responded.  
“I’ll have to put some real clothes on for this, won’t I?” The man named Brayden sighed as he lurched out of the shadow of the pool house.  
“You complain about that every time you have to leave the house, man.” Jeanne noted.  
“Fine, I’ll get ready.” Brayden said.  
“Great! Make sure to get here in one piece!” Professor Blanton said before promptly hanging up.  
Jeanne hastily dried off more of herself with the towel before pulling on the clothes she’d had in a pile further from the pool’s edge. A rather nice white shirt and a pair of grey slacks with black loafers were quickly donned, and she stowed a pair of socks in one of her pants pockets. She stowed the mobile phone in the other pocket and bolted out of the pool area and across the lawn of the mansion, coming to a stop at the passenger-side door of a green van with monsters painted on the side. Now she just had to wait for Brayden to get ready.   
Around five minutes later, Brayden charged out of the front door of the mansion in a black t-shirt with a wizard on it and a maroon vest, wearing the usual shorts, and orange flip-flops. He held some car keys in his hand, and he clicked a button on them, unlocking the van’s doors. Jeanne slammed open the door and entered the seat, buckling up and closing the door. By then, Brayden had reached the driver’s side door, which he swung open and leapt into the vran from. The impact of his body in the seat shook the vehicle, and he plugged in the seatbelt before closing the door, jabbing the ignition with the keys and twisting.   
The van rolled into action, Brayden maneuvering around the tree in the middle of the stone driveway before getting on the road. He hammered the gas, intending to reach Professor Blanton’s laboratory as quickly as possible. The hairy beast resting on Jeanne’s head whipped wildly as air blew through the vehicle, and the van charged across the coastal road on the way to Blanton’s.  
After a rather silent trip, the two reached the lab. Jeanne and Brayden preserved the haste they’d used in leaving the mansion and quickly entered the building built into the cliff face a few miles from the estate. Just inside, Professor Blanton was waiting.  
The man in the blue coat held a stern face. Through his thick glasses, a weary glower shone. “Jeanne, Brayden, it’s been a few months, but I don’t have time to discuss anything with you. I need you to follow me!” He ran to the elevator, and as the duo followed, he pushed the button to call it to the downstairs.  
As Jeanne and Brayden joined Professor Blanton inside, he pulled the ID badge from his neck and placed it in front of a sensor just above the buttons to select the floors. A metal panel below the buttons rotated, showing three hidden buttons for deeper floors. Professor Blanton pushed the second button, and the elevator’s doors closed and the descent began.  
“Well, Prof, what did you call us over for?” Jeanne asked, turning to the hard-faced professor.  
Professor Blanton turned to Jeanne, head down and brow furrowed. “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you at the moment. You’ll have to wait until we reach the proper level and I can show you.”  
The three reached the second hidden floor, and Professor Blanton walked out of the elevator. “Please, be slow in here.” he spoke. Jeanne and Brayden followed close behind, and huge lights came on, shining from a higher level. Jeanne’s eyes wandered the huge space, although the movement came to a stop upon beholding a shining black shape on the lowest level.  
She became enthralled by the sight, and turned to Professor Blanton and spoke. “What’s that huge, black, thing down there?” Her words turned the professor and Brayden to behold it.  
It was not just a huge black thing. It had a tapering end that nearly came to a point, and ovoid structures to its side with two pairs of wings. Four huge jets were in its back, and a great crescent was in the middle of them. A glass dome was in its center, and it had what was certainly a seat and a control panel. This was not just a thing, it was a gigantic plane.  
“Wonderful, you’ve seen it. The greatest thing I’ve ever created.” Professor Blanton gestured toward the plane. When we’re closer to it, I’ll tell you more.” He reached a huge stairwell at the end of the walkway, and began to descend. Jeanne followed behind, and Brayden behind Jeanne. After a short while, Professor Blanton and Jeanne reached the bottom, and a few seconds hence, Brayden was there as well.  
With his audience, Professor Blanton began speaking. “This is the apex of what I have worked on in my life. 9,000 tons of metal, years of refining a design, months of procuring the proper materials and getting it constructed. This is the Valltack, the most powerful flying weapon ever created by a human!”  
Brayden was quick to interject. “Why do you need such a thing? You want us to go around killing people?”  
Professor Blanton was just as quick to respond. “No, I have a goal quite the opposite.”  
Brayden took a step back. “What do you mean, using a thing like this to protect people?”  
“Exactly so, Brayden,” the professor replied. “But surely, whatever this weapon will be used to fight won’t be human. You see, I acquired my fortune through study of the moon. I discovered that there were not only life-forms on it, but civilization! And those living on the moon were aware of that, and the space station where we’d been conducting our research was attacked by the moon’s lifeforms. I’d managed to preserve the research the team made, and I was the only one who survived the affair. From seeing the brutality that the moon’s people showed over nothing, I had received an elucidating truth: The moon and its people have a deep hatred of our Earth and our humankind.”  
“So this is a weapon to defend against the moon people?” Jeanne stood back and shivered from hearing of Professor Blanton’s story.  
“Exactly so, Jeanne!” Professor Blanton replied. “And not knowing what those people have for their weapons, I created something with the most durable of armor and the most potent of weapons.”  
“Where are those weapons, then?” Brayden inquired. The black body of the Valltack appeared to have nothing of the sort.  
“There’s two that can be used right now,” Professor Blanton chimed. He pushed a button on a remote in his coat pocket, and the middle of the oval shapes on the sides of the plane’s back opened up, revealing pods containing missiles. “These are the Sender Missiles.” He pushed the button again, and the pods receded and the black surface reformed. He pushed another button, and a blue light shone from a ways in front of the cockpit. “And this is the Stern Freezer.” He clicked that button and the light shut off.  
“Only two weapons? Are you trying to pull one over on us or something like that?” Brayden glared at the prof.  
“There’s more,” Blanton said. “What’s important isn’t that right now. I need to make sure who knows how to use it.”  
“I’ve got my driver’s license.” Brayden spoke. “Not a pilot’s license, though.”  
“I know how to drive a car, I just can’t do it legally.” said Jeanne.  
‘Very well then, I’ve designed the controls to be simple,” Blanton said, with a slight tinge of disappointment. “Driving a car isn’t really a prerequisite for this.” Brayden and Jeanne looked on, befuddled. “But I know that you both certainly have the skills to use the Valltack!”  
“That’s great. Are we both going to drive it?” Brayden asked.  
“No, it’s a craft for one, despite its size.” Professor Blanton sighed out. “To decide the pilot of the Valltack, I’ll simply flip a coin. Who wishes to be on which side, heads or tails?”  
Jeanne spoke first. “I’ll go tails.”  
“I suppose that means that I’ll be on heads,” Brayden replied.  
“Very well then,” Professor Blanton said, as he pulled a nickel from his pocket. He pushed it together between his fingers, and shifted them, and the coin launched into the air.  
It spun as it fell through the cold, light-filled space, and it hit the floor beside Blanton’s foot. It spun on its end a few seconds, Jeanne and Brayden crouching to see, before it landed.  
No face could be seen on the coin flat on the floor. A structure of columns faced up - the reverse side of the coin.  
“Huh, I guess I won this then.” Jeanne stood up with pleasant surprise.  
“Yeah, 50% is good odds.” Brayden quipped, not bothered by not getting to pilot the Valltack.  
“Congratulations, Ms. Jeanne Sabat.” Professor Blanton turned to the lady and spoke. “You will be the one to lead the Valltack into battle to protect Earth from the moon’s forces.” He then turned to Brayden. “And Mr. Brayden Moore - don’t count yourself out just yet. I’ve got something planned.”  
As Brayden’s face took on the bright-eyed look of pleasant surprise, Jeanne had something to say. “I forgot to ask you something, Prof.”  
“Oh? What did you mean to ask?”  
“Why’d you need us here now?”  
“That’s an excellent question, Jeanne. You see, I haven’t totally given up on my studies of the moon. A few days ago, I saw some huge metal spheres get launched into the Earth’s orbit, and from my knowledge of the trajectory of the fire, they would soon arrive on the planet’s surface. I am assured that this is a weapon from the moon. According to the data relating to the projectiles, they will be on the Earth’s surface in a matter of minutes. Jeanne, I need you to fly the Valltack and find the projectiles. They cannot be just what they seem.”  
“I will.” Jeanne affirmed. “But how do I get in the thing?” The Valltack’s cockpit was some 14 meters off the ground, and there wasn’t a ladder or anything connected to it.  
“I’ve got a solution, don’t worry.” The professor said. He clapped twice, and a wheeled staircase quickly began rolling toward Jeanne, Brayden, and himself. It halted itself at the Valltack, and began to turn 90 degrees, perpendicular to the craft, straight across from the cockpit. A bridge extended from the top of the staircase leading to it.  
“That is how you will enter the Valltack.”  
“Thanks, Professor Blanton. I’ve gotta go now, right?” Jeanne hastily spewed out.  
“Not quite, take this.” The professor handed Jeanne a flash drive. “There’s a screen to the right of the control panel, and there’s a port under it. Plug it in and you’ll know where the spheres landed.”  
“Thanks!” Jeanne took the drive and stuck it in the pants pocket containing her socks. She probably ought to put those back on. She reached the stairs and quickly ascended them, walking steadily across the bridge, and reaching the cockpit.   
“Just bash your fist on the space in front!” Professor Blanton hollered. Jeanne did, and the rounded glass plate pushed back, revealing the seat and controls of the Valltack. Jeanne lept in.  
As she fastened herself in to the seat and quickly pulled of her shoes, donned her socks, and put the shoes back on over them, Jeanne yelled, “How do I turn the thing on?”  
Professor Blanton screamed back. “Pull the big blue lever! I’ll give you the basic instructions through the screen! It’ll override the coordinates from the flash drive, so don’t go after that until you’re more acquainted!” He quickly traveled up the stationary stairs to the upper level, and at the top he ran to a huge computer. He activated the device and was greeted with Jeanne on the monitor. She looked at the professor.  
“Don’t focus on looking at me! I just need you to listen! You’ll have to be paying attention to your surroundings.” Jeanne nodded, sticking the drive just below the professor, turning to face forward, and then pulled the blue lever.  
The four huge engines roared to life, and Brayden quickly ran from the activated Valltack to the stairs to join Professor Blanton in his safe elevation. The professor spoke into the computer, “Now the big wheel in the middle is what you’ll be using to control it most of the time. It’s rather simple, I trust you with it! Move it far forward, and stomp on the narrow pedal under your right foot!”   
Jeanne obliged, and the colossal jet began to roar louder as it rolled out across the deep laboratory. It screamed across, and it soon reached a huge runway that angled out into the cliff over the sea. The Valltack blitzed up the runway, and it shortly left the underground laboratory into the sky.   
“Wonderful! Now, click the button on the end of the blue lever to retract the landing gear now that you’re out of the lab!” The professor hollered into the monitor. He saw Jeanne push the button, and faintly heard a clunk. “Alright, now that’s pretty much all of it. Go find the spheres! One of them is rather close! You’ll reach it in a few minutes!”  
Inside the cockpit, Professor Blanton’s face disappeared and Jeanne saw a red dot on a map around 80 klicks east-southeast. She spun the wheel in the right direction and hammered the accelerator as she approached the sphere.

Floating in the ocean was the huge, 150-meter wide metal sphere, and it slowly cracked open. Inside was the Scorchwheel, the huge five-legged lion with the wheel. It unfolded its body, pulling itself atop the wheel, and the spokes folded in. It knocked the wheel on its side before plugging itself into it, huge legs in between spokes, jets bunched in the wheel’s center. It took of into the sky, and from the edge of the wheel, two rows of golden spikes emerged all around.   
It flew up further, releasing itself from the wheel, and the wheel then ran straight up and down. Three of the Scorchwheel’s five legs receded into its body, and the two remaining ones extended, plugging into the center of the wheel. Two more of the legs returned, with the hooves at their tips augmented to grip onto the wheel while it is in motion. The Scorchwheel’s body rotated, parallel to the sea level, and it turned on its rockets. The wheel spun on top of the ocean, kicking up volumes of water, and it began to rip across the waves.  
Jeanne’s viewscreen was back up with Professor Blanton’s hollering face. “The signature for the nearby target moved! I think it’s a sort of vehicle weapon!” Jeanne nodded. She was approaching the target, but didn’t yet have a visual. She probably would see it sooner than expected.  
The Scorchwheel rolled around the surface of the sea, looking for a sign of the Earthmen civilization. It scanned for a short while, before picking up on a piece of technology - a cruise ship. The Scorchwheel wheeled toward the ship, which was not half of the height of the wheel, even without the spikes. It soon reached it, and it bore down upon the ship at full speed. The crushing force of the spiked wheel obliterated a chunk of the middle of the ship, utterly demolishing the pool and dozens of rooms.   
The Scorchwheel extended the fifth leg, skewering the stern of the boat. It punctured all the way to the ship’s engine, blasting a portion of it to pieces. The Scorchwheel’s leg was unharmed. It turned its upper body behind itself to the gnarled half that it raised in front of itself. Numerous opened up areas exposed frightened humans to the Scorchwheel. It opened up the metal lion face to all who beheld it, and from it issued a torrent of fire, warping and charring the ship, and cooking the humans inside until there was nothing but ash inside the mangled structure.  
The Scorchwheel whipped the flaming chunk of metal into the sinking bow of the cruise ship. The gnarled chunks of scorching metal dug into the front of the ship, and the leg punctured through to the bottom of the ship as well. It breathed its fire into there as well, and it whipped the scorched chunks of ship around to kill any who may have survived. Steam rose around the Scorchwheel, and it pulled its leg from the blazing scrapheap of a ship and retracted it into its body. It watched the steaming remains sink into the ocean.  
Suddenly, it was hit by a huge plane moving at supersonic speeds.  
The Valltack had arrived at the scene. It was moments too late to stop the event of mass death, but it was just in time to stop any more carnage. Jeanne pulled up into the sky and turned for another jab at the metal giant, but was stunned at the scorched pile sinking into the sea. Her hands grew clammy on the wheel, and her breaths grew heavy.  
“Don’t give up yet, Jeanne!” Professor Blanton screamed to her, jolting her back at attention. “Isn’t this exactly what you’re fighting for?” Jeanne continued to breathe heavily and continued plummeting toward the ocean. “Don’t make this about the things you were unable to do! We’ve all got to do the best that we can. For those we lose along the way, the best we can do is keep them in our memory, and working to do better for their sake.”  
Jeanne returned to an almost-focus, pitching up to avoid crashing into the sea. She rammed the Valltack into the Scorchwheel’s wheel again, bouncing off it and returning to the sky.   
Professor Blanton yelled to her. “Yes! Now, you saw the fiery breath it used! Try the Stern Freezer against it! It’s the bright blue button above the screen!”  
Jeanne once again turned the plane toward the sea, and as it approached the Scorchwheel’s level she bashed the button, and the cyan light flared, and from it came a vivid blue ray. The beam struck the Scorchwheel’s upper body, and its joints locked up and crystals of ice developed around it. An icy shell began to form even on the wheel, and even as the Valltack returned to just over the sea, the beam was focused on the beast. Jeanne once more ascended in that same pattern.  
The professor chimed in once more. “Now, there’s a yellow lever, like the blue one! Once you get back to descending, pull it! Jeanne nodded, and when the Valltack once more turned downward in the air, she pulled the lever.  
The jet rumbled deeply. Jeanne noticed the nose splitting open and being pushed out. The extended nose then split in two, and the two halves rotated and shifted, the very tips folding upward. Jeanne knew what those were- the Valltack’s front end had become a pair of legs, the nose cone splitting into its feet.   
“It’s a huge robot?” Jeanne cried out as the cockpit shifted to point forward instead of down, and the midsection of the jet shifted into a humanoid chest.  
“Exactly so, Jeanne!” Professor Blanton bombastically burst out. “This is where the Valltack’s real power comes in. Its transformation!” The Valltack’s sides pushed out, rotating 180 degrees, and shifting upward. If what had just formed was a torso, then these were surely its arms.   
“Well then! I’ll show whatever this ugly beast is what-for!” Jeanne returned to a vivacious state as the arms popped out further, and the side engines attached popped further, and they turned around, fists emerging from the ends as huge chains linked themselves to the now-inward nozzles. “Will this be harder to use than the jet form?”  
“It requires a finer touch,” said Professor Blanton, “But I’m sure that you’ll get used to it.” The two other jets on the Valltack receded into itself before emerging from its back, and the huge fin on its very end rotated from being perpendicular to the wide craft to along it, before shifting from where Valltack’s head would be to in the middle of its chest.  
“I can get that. Thanks for the tipper.” Jeanne’s descent to the water slowed as the jets on Valltack’s back burst to life, hovering above the water. A black and gold head almost like a crown, with points along it, emerged. Piercing red eyes whirred to life on its grey face, and black armor plated its hollow collar. The battle mode of Valltack had been activated.  
“Now! This is where Valltack’s strength truly comes into play! Jeanne! There’s two buttons above the wheel to either side!” Professor Blanton called out. “That’s for one of Valltack’s simpler attacks, the Flying Fist!”  
“But what about the chains holding the fists on?” Jeanne interjected.  
“They’re very long and can endure the speed. If you need to attack a target from sufficiently far away, there’s smaller buttons below to disengage the chains. But this guy, you can take him on without that!”  
By now, Scorchwheel had reactivated its flame breath, melting the ice holding it in place. “Do it now, Jeanne!” The professor hollered.  
She hammered the buttons, and the fists burst out, fins extending out, chains dragging behind, punching two huge holes in the Scorchwheel’s body in the blink of an eye. Jeanne tugged on the wheel, retracting the chains at the same blistering speed, ripping Scorchwheel’s legs from its own huge wheel. The forearms returned to Valltack with Scorchwheel still attached, and it shook the damaged machine off and into the ocean.   
Scorchwheel engaged the jets on its lower body and snaked out its torso, striking the still-hovering Valltack. The professor’s voice resounded. “Now! The switches next to the Flying Fist buttons!” Jeanne saw them, and flipped them both, and the forearms began spinning at high speeds, turning the fists into drills. Jeanne slugged Scorchwheel in the head with both of the Valltack’s spinning fists at once, sending chunks of metal flying as eventually the computer in its cranium was reduced to scrap.  
Jeanne flipped the switches back down, and the forearms slowed down their rotation before stopping. “What now? There’s the two others. Where are they?”  
“They’re both inland, and they’re pretty far away. Transform the Valltack back and use the coordinate data to find them!” Professor Blanton said before shutting off the video feed, allowing Jeanne to see the other two red dots, far away on the map. One was 600 klicks west, and one 700 klicks north-northwest. She pulled the yellow lever, quickly shifting Valltack’s features back into those of a huge jet, and rocketed off to the due-west signature.  
After around 20 minutes, Jeanne arrived at the scene. Another lion-like machine, this one with lightning-spewing horns and thunderous breath, the Wirebolt. Jeanne pulled the yellow lever in mid air, the Valltack transforming in such a position. Legs extending, arms rotating and popping out, torso reforming, fin lowering, head emerging, and still with a descent to make before engaging the beast. Jeanne shifted the pedals, which rather than accelerate and brake as in the jet form, controlled the legs. The pedals were moved in such a way so as to pull off a flying stomp. The Valltack landed, punching a hole in the armor of the Wirebolt, even going straight through it. Another push of the pedal and the leg was drawn back inward, pulling the side of the beast open as well.  
The Wirebolt writhed in pain, emitting a harsh sonic wail. The Valltack vibrated from it, and the noise was even a bother inside the tight cockpit. Professor Blanton was able to be heard, but faintly: “Use the fin as a boomerang!”  
Jeanne spun the wheel, the Valltack plucking the fin off of the chest before flinging it at the Wirebolt. It jumped up over the boomerang, and a hatch on its back opened up, from which two huge wings with engines beneath them unfolded. It launched toward the Valltack, unleashing its sonic burst and projecting lightning bolts from its horns.  
The sonic burst jostled Valltack and stuck it stone-still due to the proximity, and the bolts wound around its body, damaging the parts hidden while in jet mode, which had slightly lighter armor. When the bolts wove around to the head, they suddenly stopped doing damage. Seemingly confused, the Wirebolt let up its assault, merely crashing into the Valltack.   
As the Wirebolt knocked the Valltack down, Professor Blanton’s voice came back on. “Wonderful, that demonstrated the Valltack’s energy absorption capabilities! There’s a weapon that uses that, but save it for the next battle. You’ll be able to finish this one off just fine!”  
The Valltack’s hands grabbed tight on its assailant’s wings. The Wirebolt scratched at the Valltack with its four clawed legs, barely incurring any damage. It continued to wail, but it stopped as the fin boomerang came back around and began to slice it up. Unable to leave the situation as its body was slowly cleaved in two, the Wirebolt emitted its loudest earth-shaking roar before the boomerang split open its head.   
The Valltack lay jittering for a second as the boomerang lay stuck in the ground. It slowly stood back up, stuck the boomerang back on its chest, and once more, Jeanne pulled the lever to transform it back into the huge jet and took off to the northeast to face the final wicked machine that was spotted.  
After 24 more minutes of flight, the jet arrived at the location of the third target. The metal sphere had been emptied, and the valleys around it had been marked by deep scars. The scars seemed to generally go northeast, so the Valltack charged in that direction, catching up with the third enemy.   
It was the Vennknite, a huge armored warrior with a blade larger than itself. Jeanne struck it with the jet, knocking it over. It got back up, steadying itself with its bladed pole, when Jeanne noticed it heading toward a town. She turned the Valltack around, then rammed into it again to push it away. The blade came crashing down upon the jet, but did not incur much damage. It just rattled Jeanne a bit, and she continued pushing the Vennknite across the valley as it repeatedly bashed the Valltack. After a couple miles of shoving, she pulled the yellow lever, transforming it into its humanoid form. She got in a good kick early in that kept the Vennknite down for another couple seconds while the transformation completed.  
Immediately, the Valltack went in for a crushing punch, but it didn’t do much against its very thick armor. The Vennknite’s head lit up, light shining through the numerous holes on its face like a gladiator’s helmet. Red lasers projected from the face, trying to burn holes through the Valltack’s armor. Jeanne looked for a button she hadn’t pressed, finding an orange one to the left side, and hastily pushed it.  
The ‘face’ of the Valltack opened up, and shot out a pulsing orange beam. It melted through part of the Vennknite’s helmet and destroyed quite a few of its laser cannons. The cannon-tipped tendrils writhed after having the stabilizing faceplate removed, scorching the landscape. Now finding an opening, Jeanne spun the steering wheel and the Valltack’s fist swung at the exposed insides of the Vennknite’s head, taking it clean off its shoulders.  
Immediately, the Vennknite swung its blade at the Valltack’s elbow. Clearly, its ‘brain’ wasn’t in its head. The blade missed the elbow, and as the Vennknite was bashed in the arm, Jeanne used the Valltack’s other arm to try and pull out more of its internal systems. However, the neck hole closed off.  
“Now’s the time to use that technique!” Professor Blanton hollered through the computer. “Take off the boomerang and fend it off for a while with that!” The arm of Valltack that tried to pull out the Vennknite’s guts pulled out the boomerang. Valltack swung, not cutting open the Vennknite, but knocking it over.  
“Now! The button to the far right, under the glass!” The professor spoke again. Jeanne flipped up the glass and pressed the button, and two panels on the chest flipped up, revealing two nozzle-like structures. They pushed further out, and they glowed a bright blue, seemingly absorbing energy from the air. The Vennknite got up, and it charged at the Valltack, striking at one of the nozzles with its blade. The blade crumbled to dust upon impact, and the biggest chunk of it left fell from the Vennknite’s hands. It punched at the nozzles with its bare hands, but soon there was hardly anything past its elbows.   
“Now, push it again! That’s the Valltack’s greatest move, the Star Duster!” Jeanne hammered the button again, and the vivid light exploded out of the nozzles, shooting out huge jets of cyan and black force like shining specks of dust. The waves of force began to erode the Vennknite’s armor, which fell from its body in molten blue chunks. The internal structure melted away, exposing more of it to the cutting force and ruining it even quicker. The jets of energy lost their power, and the glass lid to the button flipped back down.  
Little was left of the Vennknite. Nothing was left above the waist, besides the partially melted chunks of its frontal armor on the ground, and around them, chunks of its arms in the general elbow area. The hips and part of the thighs were worn down to a fragile skeleton, from the mid-thighs to the knees was just the internal structure, with bits of wire hanging over, and below the knees, most of the armor was intact, with the shins being somewhat worn while the calves were nearly untouched, and the feet were nearly pristine.  
The nozzles retracted and the Valltack placed the boomerang back on the chest. It grabbed the remains of the Vennknite. Then, the Valltack flew off with the jets in its back.

After a few hours, the Valltack returned to Professor Blanton’s laboratory. It floated to the end of the runway built into the cliff face, and placed the remains of the Vennknite inside. Then, Jeanne maneuvered the Valltack into the hole, crawling on its hands and knees to bring in the destroyed machine. There was more than a kilometer that needed to be crawled, and eventually the Valltack reached the bottom of the laboratory, set Vennknite to the side, and lied on its back before transforming back into its jet form and popping out the landing gear.  
Jeanne clapped for the staircase that she could use to safely descend. It arrived at the edge of the Valltack, the bridge extended, and Jeanne hit the ‘dashboard’ of the jet, popping open the cockpit, and hit it again on her way out to close it back up. She went down the moving staircase, and then stormed up to the upper level where Professor Blanton and Brayden were.  
When she reached the upper level, she had seen that Blanton and Brayden had both fallen asleep in chairs. She’d looked around for something to write with to leave the two undisturbed, and she quickly found a notepad and pen. She flipped to an untouched page, ripped it out, and scrawled on it. She left it on the table with Professor Blanton’s computer calling setup, and ran to the elevator. She wanted to sleep on the second floor, where there were spaces for workers and guests to rest, but had to stop at the first floor to get a room key first. She was stopped shortly after leaving the elevator, when just after stepping out, a member of Blanton’s research & development team pulled her aside.   
“Dr. Reece?” Jeanne had seen this man many a time, and his face had become committed to memory. Tawny in complexion, and wrinkled with age, and with his white hair in two spikes to the sides of his round, spectacle-clad head, he was a face that stuck out.  
“Indeed it is! The professor told me to give you this.” Dr. Reece gave Jeanne an ID badge on a string. “That’ll let you go down to the lowest levels of the lab. You’ll need it!”  
“Thanks, Doc!” Jeanne said as she grabbed the badge in one hand. She sauntered back to the elevator, but before entering, Dr. Reece called out to her again.  
“Since you’ll need to stay here for the night, the badge also has temporary usage as a room key for the second floor. Works for room 283!”  
That made things easier. Jeanne waved at Dr. Reece before entering the elevator and hitting the button for the second floor. After reaching the second floor, now there was the matter of finding room 283. There were two signs she could see right on the walls.  
One was slightly to the left, with an arrow pointing to the left.  
It read, ‘200-249’. Not what Jeanne was looking for. To the right was a right-pointing sign that read ‘250-289’. Perfect. She walked down the halls, past some rooms that weren’t used for rest, then to another intersection in the halls, with two corridors, one to the left and one to the right, and a window in an alcove straight ahead.  
There were signs there, too. To the left, one reading ‘250-259’, and to the right, reading ‘260-299’. Jeanne would’ve thought that it would’ve been more square in shape, 25 rooms on each side of the square building, but she had noticed that it was much longer than it was wide. She wouldn’t need to turn another corner to get into the room, then. Just need to pass by twenty more of them.  
After way too much walking for her tired legs, Jeanne reached the door numbered ‘283’. There was a machine on the door connected to its handle, with a slot at its bottom. Jeanne took the badge in her hand, and slotted its end into it. The machine on the handle flashed with a green light, and she opened the door.   
It was a nice room. Pretty much a hotel room. Thinking about it, the Blanton Laboratory was basically just a hotel stacked on top of an underground lab. Regarding the room, there was a king-sized bed, and next to that a table with a clock and a lamp on it, and across was a television. At the opposite end of the room were two large windows with closed blinds, and directly to Jeanne’s left there was the bathroom.  
She walked straight to the bed, slumped on it from the side, and quickly nodded off.

On the surface of the moon, Sanakhan and Rujiful gazed with tired faces and dripping sweat at the dead feed on three huge monitors before them. They turned, and a gargantuan mass of black flames with searing gold eyes as its only feature spoke.  
“Minister. Marshal. Do you have a reason as to the failure of the Pandemonium Warriors?” It writhed a little, and its eyes narrowed.  
Minister Rujiful cried out. “Emperor Galzaboule! Know that every element I was aware of was studied. Every little piece of the Earthmen’s battle strategy, and all of their weapons, were accounted for. That black and gold... thing, that ruined my creations... it was something I had no knowledge of.”  
“If this is the caliber of the rest of the Pandemonium Warriors, then some bodies will have to be skewered upon the towers of my palace!” Galzaboule roared, in a voice which blew back the bodies of Rujiful and Sanakhan.  
Rujiful pleaded, “Rest assured, Emperor, the three sent to Earth were the weakest of all the Pandemonium Warriors. They had been designed to exhaust the Earth’s nuclear weapons stockpiles by navigating to and destroying population centers, and were largely developed to resist extreme heat, radiation, and powerful shockwaves with their defenses.”  
“Do the others have such defenses?” Galzaboule glared at Rujiful. “And, with them being the weakest, will the other Pandemonium Warriors fare better against the black and gold giant?”  
“Certainly so, Emperor.” Rujiful replied. “The nuclear attack resistance was a priority, and the offenses and defenses of the Pandemonium Warriors escalated as I designed more of them, and I incorporated the resistance to nuclear weapons more efficiently as well. Eventually, the combat prowess of the Earthmen’s giant will be outstripped, and nothing else the Earthmen can develop in six revolutions will be able to compare with the might of the Pandemonium Warriors.”  
“You have quite the advantage here, Rujiful.” The Emperor noted. “While to them, every Pandemonium Warrior is a unique threat, we know of the giant’s tricks, and the longer and harder it fights, the more its method of battle will be understood. Rujiful- you must feed all combat data to your Pandemonium Warriors. We know of the giant’s might, but they do not. And with the data, every single one of them will know of everything it is capable of.”  
“But, Emperor, there are different plans, unique approaches, that the giant may use, how will we contend with those?” Rujiful inquired.  
“These plots, they will require more time to think, and more time to act upon. It is in these times that the Warriors will move in for the kill.” Galzaboule slinked around in his shadowy mass, vaguely moving toward Rujiful. “As of now, the Pandemonium Warriors project is under my supervision. Marshal Sanakhan!”  
“Yes, Emperor!” The Marshal straightened his back as he was addressed.  
“Sanakhan, this is a matter not of the military. It is a matter relating to the well-being of the Lunarian Empire. Failure to repay the Earthmen for their kindness will not treat us well in the long run. I may need you later in this campaign should Rujiful’s competence prove to be not as he says. Your strategic mind and command of our whole military may prove invaluable.”  
“Very well, Emperor.” Sanakhan bowed to Galzaboule before turning to Rujiful. “I will commission more Pandemonium Warriors for use in my armies as a contingency.” He turned his head back to the Emperor. “Would you be troubled by my direction of such a project?”  
“Not at all.” Galzaboule said. “This would be directly in your jurisdiction.”  
“I’m certain that what results of this second stage will be just wonderful.” Sanakhan spoke. “Now, I do not believe that we have anything left to discuss. We’ve went over our future plans, and I’m certain that destroying the Earthmen will proceed smoothly with our current plan.”  
“Yes, go, Sanakhan.” Galzaboule bellowed. “Rujiful, leave at your leisure.” Sanakhan left, and Rujiful behind a moment hence.  
Alone, the great mass of shadows billowed. Deep within his black heart, Galzaboule held worries unfit for the leader of the Lunarian Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's typoes or grammar errors, notify me. I was kinda tired writing part of this.


End file.
